Computers typically use embedded controllers to perform a manufacturer approved method for powering up the components of the computer, such as a processor, a north bridge, which typically handles communications between the processor and memory, and a south bridge, which typically handles the input/output (“I/O”) for the computer. However, the power sequencing method approved by the manufacturer can be slow and lengthy, thereby causing the computer to boot-up slowly.
Furthermore, many computer systems require a battery back-up and a separate real-time clock (“RTC”) so that when a BIOS for the computer is first booted, the BIOS can retrieve the current time and date. However, if the battery is discharged, the computer can take additional time to handle the errors associated with the un-updated data and time, thereby prolonging the boot process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate these issues. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.